The Owl and Moon Pt. 3
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Third installment.


Sister cometo town

THH OWL AND THE MOON PT3

BY: WOLFA MOON

********************************

Sorry it took so long. I had it but I really didn't like the ending. But a lot of people have been wondering. So here it is. Please tell me what you think. And if you have an idea to end it, Go ahead and write one I don't mind. Please be kind and review.

************************************************************

The sun bore down upon her back. Amanda took a drink from her canteen. Sapphire gave a quick shake. The ride was longer than she thought. She rested a calming hand on him.

"It's okay boy." She looked at the emptiness around her. Amanda felt a trickle of uneasiness pass over her. She gave Sapphire a good swift kick and she was back on her way.

*

Marta walked through the town shopping for her mistress. Everybody was talking about the body that was found at the church door. Marta knew what truly happened and looked appalled and curious to what the town's people are saying. The gypsy looked to someone's watch to see the time. _Noon,_ she thought. _She should just be arriving_. Marta looked to the Doctors office. The door was open and she knew the doctor was busy with today's patients.

*

Tessa a.k.a. the Queen of Swords sat on top of her steed waiting. She looked at the shadows to get the time. _Noon, she should be here_. The Queen looked around at the vast canyon walls. _Or, she wasn't coming at all. And then it would be a set up._ The thoughts raced through her head. _Better stay alert._

*

Amanda rode Sapphire in quietly. She hated not knowing the turf and the opponent. The Queen of Swords? A Thief? A Desperado? A lady who has killed? A person who saved the innocent? She smiled at the thought of her ever being innocent again. The canyon walls rose higher around her. Amanda heard a slight pounding of a horse's hoof pounding the ground. Sapphire gave a neigh to the disturbance. She laid a calming hand on him again to steady him.

"It's gonna be alright. I hope." Sapphire shuck his head up and down in understanding. Reassuring her as much as she was him.

*

The Queen sat high on Chico as she saw the lone figure of Amanda come around the corner. Amanda smiled as she came around the edge and approached her. 

"So, you said you wanted to see me?" _Amanda got right to the point,_ the Queen noticed.

"How do you feel?" Tessa was worried for the small girl. A man was killed before her eyes yesterday. She had also fallen down the steps. Tessa has no idea about anything of her past. She estimated her in her early 20s. She was in a dress yet riding like a man. Tessa wasn't surprised. She would do the same thing. In need of a hurry, or the thrill of the speed.

"I've had worse." Amanda lifted up her sleeve to show a good black and blue mark. The queen took a few steps closer to see it better. Amanda gazed at her telling to answer her earlier question. The Queen nodded at the look.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Amanda looked away at that moment than back to the Queen's asking gaze. The young Helm shrugged to the inquiry.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" 

"I wanted to know who the men were that attacked you?"

"I'd like to know that one myself." 

"So you have no.." _clue_. Amanda raised her hand in silence before she could finish. She gazed up at the canyon ridge. "What is it?"

"Horses." Amanda pulled out her revolver. _She had sensed them when she first entered the canyon. Knowing there would be trouble. She packed a friendly side arm._ The Queen knew something was up so she got ready for anything. _Are all the people that know Dr. Helm like this?_ Tessa asked herself.

A figure appeared at the ridge of the canyon. He wore a big rimmed cowboy hat. It hid the man's face.

"Bonjour Amanda. Le long temps aucun voient." The tenor voice of the man called down to her.

" Peut-être vous devriez descendre ici et voir." She called back.

" Hhmm, peut-être une certaine autre heure." He aimed his revolver at her. Amanda fired a shot at him before he got his off. 

"GO!" She screamed at the Queen. The Queen kicked her horse and began to go. She looked over her shoulder. Amanda was following her on the horse. Shots are being fired and hitting the walls of the canyon. When they reached into the open field they stopped. The Queen looked back at the canyon than to her French-speaking friend. Amanda looked beat. Her chest was heaving heavily. 

"Do you know what just happened back there?" Amanda looked like she was going to throw up. _The past was finally coming back for her_. She looked back over at the Queen.

"I…I t'ss…" She tried to breath again. _The past will come back to get you._ Amanda looked around her. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree." The Queen looked back to the canyon. "A friend of mine lives near here. We can go there." Amanda wasn't about to argue. Her chest was killing her. But she wasn't going to tell her masked friend.

"Let's go." The Queen and Amanda rode off heading toward Senorita Tessa Alvardo hacienda. 

**

Doctor Helm tided up his office as his last patient left. Amanda had left early in the morning. She had told him it was a surprise and not to worry. He walked into her room. She tided up the room well. The bed was made. The room looked like no one was ever there. Robert walked to the bed and sat down. He had walked in on her and saw her stash her bag from under the bed. He held the bag in his hand. The flap fell open. One of her dresses lay out, partially. The soft feel of it made him pull it out further. The dress was a nice spring colored. It was a English design. The dress had a dark spot on it.

"I guess somebody needs to do laundry when she gets back." He looked over the stain. It's color and texture looked like something he has seen many of times. He touched the spot and smelled his hands. "Blood." He looked out the window in alarm.

*

Marta stood outside noticing the two riders approaching. The Queen stopped in front of her.

"Buenos Dais, Marta."

"Buenos Dais, Queen. What can I do for you?" The Queen looked behind here. Amanda came up beside her finally. She had grown deathly pale. 

"Buenos Dais, Amanda." Amanda gave a slight nod.

"And to you." Marta looked to the Queen then back to Amanda.

"Are you alright?" Marta inquired.

"Yes, just a slight.." She began to cough violently. Marta and the Queen tried to approach her. Sapphire reared up trying to protect his mistress. Amanda fell off not being able to hold on to the reins. Sapphire settled down as he realized she had fallen off. Marta and Tessa/Queen ran to her side.

"Is she alright?" Tessa asked as Marta lifted the girl up into a sitting position on her lap.

"NO she is not." Marta raised her hand to show the blood on it. "She is bleeding badly."

"Let's get her inside." The two of them raised Amanda up and took her into the house.

*

1811~France

Robert stopped finally. Amanda came up to beside him.

"It's getting cold." The froth from his mouth gave that already. "We need to find shelter and take care of that wound."

"I'm fine Robert." She looked to her surroundings. The moon shinned brightly down on them. "There is an abandoned farm house across the river. It is a safe place. There we can rest and tack care of this scratch." 

*

Marta patted her feverish head.

"We need to get the doctor." Tessa said putting more water in the basin.

"I know. I've done all I could. The wound is deep." Marta put more water on the towel and began to pat her face again. 

"What is wrong with the wound?"

"It has hit her lung. Her breath is impaired. Go get the doctor."

"Alright. Take care of her." Tessa turned.

"It is not your fault." Tessa looked back.

"I told her to meet in the canyon. I was responsible."

"She will be fine. Go get the doctor before it does get worse." Tessa flew out of the house and toward town. Marta looked down at Amanda. "Your brother will be here soon enough." 

*

Helm sat in his office playing with a dagger. Amanda had placed it in his gift.

~ 

Capt. Grisham had just left the office. Robert looked through the rest of his gifts. He held it up to her to explain it.

"Think of it as a very beautiful scalpel, If you like." Amanda told him sitting on the edge of the table. 

"I don't want it."

"Well than when I leave it will be a momento. Ok?" Helm looked her up and down. She had picked a beautiful blade. It looked like the one from that day.

"Ok," he laid it down on the table. _How could I say no._ "Thank you." She nodded and smiled at him

~

Helm looked to the door as Tessa came barging in.

"Doctor helm you need to come quick." She said out of breath.

"What's wrong now you can't wash your cloths?"

"No, it's Amanda. She's hurt."

"How? Where?" He grabbed a bag and followed Tessa out of the office.

*

Helm ran into the room and sat down beside his sister.

"What happened?"

"The Queen dropped her off. They were talking and somebody came." Helm pulled out his stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat and breath sounds.

"Her lung has been punctured. Help me roll her over." Marta took a position and helped roll Amanda onto her side. "This is the entry wound and." He felt for the other side for the exit. He felt a small lump. "There you are." He rummaged through his bags. "OK lay her back down." Marta rested her easily back down. "Amanda? Amanda?" His voice showed concern deeply. He stroked her head. She moved under the touch. "Amanda?" She called to her again. Her eyes opened to see her brothers worried eyes. She raised her hand to touch his face. He took her hand.

"Is it you?" she asked no louder than a whisper. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Yes, it's me." She tried to move. "No, no, you can't. Your lung was punctured."

"The man?" She tried to say more but her breath was escaping her. 

"It's ok. I'm gonna fix this." She smiled to him.

"You always do." She mouthed. Not being able to make a sound. He smiled back down at her.

~

" You know what. this would be a nice family get away. Under different circumstances." Robert said noticing the nice run down house. Amanda looked around.

"Yeah it would be nice." She said leaning against her brother. 

"We need to take care of that."

"I know." She looked around the room. "Over there." Amanda pointed to a pile that looked like an old bed. The two of them went to the pile. He gently laid her down.

"I'm gonna go get the horses." She nodded a yes as she made herself comfortable. 

~

"Alright, there we go." He dropped the bullet into a basin that Marta had provided. Amanda was still. Robert began to clean the wound to stop infection. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Senorita Alvardo asked. She had been watching the whole time as he worked.

"I 'm gonna need." He breathed heavily. He was operating on his sister again. _Breathe Robert, he could hear her_. 

~

"Breath Robert. You act like you haven't birthed a horse before." The black horse she was riding lay on the ground trying to get her foul out.

"Well, I've birthed human babies. Not horses." He said snidely with his hand in the horse's ass. "I should be over there helping you. Not doing this."

"Robert I can wait. The horse can't. And I know I wouldn't want to wait in that position either." 

"I bet neither could I." The horse legs began to move. Amanda moved to the head of the horse and began to sooth the animal. He looked up at his sister soothing the beast. "You should be lying down."

"Well, if she knocks you unconscious who is gonna help me then?" The horses moved. Amanda stroked the horse. "Ssshhh. SSsshhhh. Are you almost done yet?"

"Well I'm doing the best I can. I'm no bloody vet." Her childness getting the best of her smiled at her elder brother. An owl whoed. They both looked up at it.

"That's a good sign."

"In other cases yes. I'm helping a horse give birth and my sister is slowly bleeding to death. What good sign is that?" 

"Stop being such an unsuperstisious fool. The moon is shining fully and the owl is here to tell what it knows." 

"Hmf. And I suppose you think since that is what we are it's lucky." He began to pull with his might to get the colt out. "You spent to much time with those gypsies." Helm gave one final pull. The streanth he used knocked him backwards and the foul lay on him. "Hhahhahahah. Amanda! Amanda! It's beautiful. You are right, it is…" He looked over to where his sister is. She lay on the horse's neck passed out. Helm moved from the colt and moved to his sister. He rolled her over. Her dress was covered in blood. She had passed out from all the pain. And lose of blood.

~

Amanda had passed out from the pain. With all the sewing and coagulating with a blade to help the lung. He had used some lidocane in order to numb the area. But it wasn't enough for all of this. Marta patted his sweat beaten brow.

"You are doing fine doctor."

"You think so?"

"I do know. You would do anything and everything to save her. To save your sister." He looked up from his sewing.

"How?" His face gave the question more than the words.

"She was a gypsy for a while. A part of my family. I knew her."

"How come she never told me?"

"She said you never did like the mystic ways." Doctor Helm finished up his sewing.

"You are right. I always was the superstitious fool."

~

"What happened?" Amanda groaned. Robert had finish coagulating her wound. He couldn't sew the wound cause he didn't have the material. Robert sat resting her head in his lap.

"I finished fixing the wound." She looked up at him. He looks beat.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day."

"You are kidding me."

"No." She tried to move. Something lay on her chest. Amanda looked down to see a perfectly young colt lay it's head on her chest.

"You did a great job."

"Yes, I think I chose the wrong profession."

"Well, you can always go back." She patted the colt's forehead. Amanda looked up at her tired brother. "You need to sleep. Sapphire and I will watch you."

"Sapphire? Where did you get that name?" He looked at the young colt than to her.

"My gypsy friends."

"Oh." He rested his head back against the wall. She took the revolver from his hand. Amanda was an excellent shot. Just like her brother.

"You rest now. I'll protect us. I promise." Robert took her hand in his and closed his eyes. He needed the long awaited sleep that was calling him. It had been a long day.

*

It had been a long day. A gun fight in a canyon. An emergency surgery on Amanda. Information being found out. The next day hoped to go better. They all hoped. Tessa crept around her room. Amanda lay on the bed. Robert asleep in a sitting position with his top half-lying down beside her. Tessa looked in jealousy. She lifted up a blanket up on the queen's lover. 

"He love's you, you know." Amanda looked over at Tessa. Tessa looked over at her.

"No he doesn't." The spoiled side of Tessa coming out. Being protective of her other half.

"True. He loves the Queen. Not the woman behind. But if you give him a chance, he will."

"I'm not the Queen."

"Really. So Marta lied? I highly doubt that." Tessa went over to her side.

"You shouldn't be talking like that. You're still weak."

"Me, him, we Helms are tough Sobs."

"So what are you to him?" Amanda looked over to her brother then back to Tessa.

"Ask Marta. As you said, I'm still weak. Ask her." Amanda smiled as she went back to sleep. Tessa could only smile back. The girl had been through hell yet can still smile. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

*

Marta sat in a chair and saw her mistress walk out of the room.

"Did you find out what you were looking for?" Senorita Alvardo turned to face the person who had asked the question.

"I have no idea what you mean." Marta stood and walked over to her. 

"Don't try to hide it from me Tessa. I've known you to long."

"She says you know what she is." Marta walked back from her lady.

"I do but she will tell you. When they are ready. But you need sleep. The sun will be up soon."

"Buenos Noches, Marta."

"Buenos Noches, Tessa."

*

The morning shined through the window. Robert stood there beside it. His thoughts racing through his head. What was he going to do now? What is she going to do? He looked out over the hills. The sun had only began to hit them. But he knew something was coming. The instinct from long ago still stuck. They're coming.

*

Since yesterday the riders were recapping on what happened. Two men were down. She was riding alone. She was an ex-spy. They should not have underestimated her. Yet they had. The regrouping was underway and they were ready for round two. And the bets are she's not. Two scouts came back from patrol. The house she had retrieved to had no guards and only 3 women and 1 man. Nothing that they can't handle. So they think.

*

The pounding of hoofs stopped outside of the hacienda. 

"Amanda Helm! Amanda Helm! I know you are in there. Come out now. I promise I won't hurt anyone. Come out! Come out and face me you coward." The man from earlier called. His men had surrounded the place. " I say again. Come out now and no one will be hurt." The doors opened finally. Robert stepped out of the door. Guns were pointed at him. The leader looked at him, gun in hand. "Where is she?"

"She's dead." He shouted to them.

"You're lying." His gun trained at the doctor.

"No I'm not." His right hand man looked at the leader.

"Maybe he is telling the truth." The leader glared at the other man.

"I want to see her body." Helm looked back tot he doors. He caught a glance at Marta standing there by the door.

"We buried her." He looked into the man's eyes. They showed rage and joy. But he showed rage that he was not the one who had killed her.

"We want the body."

"I told you we buried it." The leader shot Helm in the arm.

"And I told you we want the body." Helm held his arm. The leader took another gun out and aimed it at him. "That was a example of what I can do. So I'll ask you one more time. Where is the body?"

"I'm not.."

"Here!" Everyone looked over at the voice. Amanda came out from behind the building. A gun in hand. " You want the body come and get it." She looked over at Robert. "This is between you and me. Leave them alone."

"That's all I ever wanted. J'aurai mon vengence. Personne interfer de volonté."

"Personne pas ."

" Allons. Et nous seul combattrons."

" Et personne ne seront blessés. Droite?"

" Prise toute de gagnant."

" Ne l'aurait pas aucune autre voie. Allons." Amanda approached Robert. He looked over her.

"You're crazy."

"I love you too." She looked into the house. Marta stood there. "You should get back inside."

"I'll see you soon." 

"Of course you will." Amanda gives him a kiss on the check. Helm began to walk up the steps. 

"Shall we go. " The man was off his horse and standing there. She turned boldly and faced him. 

"If I win your band will leave?"

"Yes."

"Your word!" 

"Yes. You have my word. If I lose they will leave." 

"Good." Marta came down the steps.

"Here." She handed her a sword. "You will need this."

"Thank you." Amanda looked into her eyes.

"Be careful. And watch yourself." Marta warned her as she warned Tessa many a times before she went out as the Queen.

"I will. You take care of my brother." Marta nodded and went back up into the house. Amanda faced the man she was about to fight. "Shall we," the man nodded. She began to walk up and over the hill.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't like a audience. So are you coming?" She walked down the hill and out of sight. The man reluctantly followed her up and out of sight."

*

Marta helped the doctor with his wound. The bullet had gone all the way through. He was lucky. 

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know. They went over the hill to fight." Robert put some ointment on the stichs so he would not get an infection. "IS she a good fighter?" She handed him wrapping gauze. He took it from her hands.

"She is the best woman swordsfighter I know. Even better then the Queen." He smiled at the comment. Marta smiled at him. He began to wrap the wound. Marta took it when he began to struggle. "Thank you."

"De nada. You should not worry. She is magical. She'll survive. She's a," Marta looked deeper into his eyes. "She's a Helm." Robert looked deeply into Marta's eyes in question. "She told me." She secured the gauze. "She'll survive. And so will you." 

"It's Over!" A voice shouted from outside. "It's over!" Marta and Helm jumped out of their seats and ran outside. 

The sun was shining down on them all. It was still early. The sun was still low in the sky. The two reached the front door. Tessa was standing there. All of them were looking up at the hill. There stood Amanda. Both swords in her hands held high in triumph. The gang looked to each other. Their boss had lost. The sun glinted off the swords where the blood wasn't on it. Amanda came down the hill. The gang backed away from her. She had beaten the man they had thought was strong enough that no one would beat him. But there she stood. Robert came down the steps. She walked until she stood in front of him.

"I killed him." She said in a sad voice. She had killed a man. "I had to, though."

"I know." She dropped the swords to the ground. Helm enveloped her in a hug. She began to cry against him. She had killed a man. A vow she had kept since her removal from the battle lines. Amanda shivered against her brother. Some of the gang began to remove themselves away from the area. The second stayed the longest. He was curious about the girl. Robert looked up at him. "What are you still doing here?" He ordered the man more than asked. Amanda looked up at him. The man got down of his horse. He walked over to her. They watched him as he picked up the leader's sword. He came over to her. She turned to face him. He gave a deep bow and held the sword out to her. She stepped forward out of Robert's hands. Amanda took the sword from him. He looked up at her.

"My name is Maurice Bernstein. The life you must take now." She looked down at the man. He held his head out for her to strike him down. 

"No." she let the sword drop to the ground again.

"You must, I will be killed without proof of your death." 

"Stand." He stood up before her. "I will not kill you."

"But,"

"No. You must go now before you get separated from your gang. And tell them that you have killed me."

"But I have no proof." 

"The swords, this." She handed him a scarf from around her neck. "Give them this. They will believe. And if they asked how she died. Say she died proudly and swift without hesitation. They will believe you." She bowed back to the man. "You must go." The man picked up the sword and mounted his horse. He pulled his revolver out and shot into the ground by her feet.

"Your dead." He bowed to her. "Thank you." She nodded back to him. The man rode off over the hill after his gang. Amanda turned back to the house. Marta stood on the steps. Tessa gave a nod to her and walked back into the house. Robert stood there. She walked over to him.

"No what do we do?" Amanda looked her brother up and down.

"You live this life. And I'll begin a new." He looked at her.

" Will, they think your dead."

"Yup, now I just have to get a new name."

"Luna." Marta said as she came up beside them.

"Luna?" Robert looked from Amanda to her in Question.

"Yes the moon." Amanda smiled as Marta translated it.

"I know that." He does know Spanish even though he doesn't show it.

"And you are that." She smiled to her. Ignoring the Doctor's remark. "You find this funny."

"No I just haven't been called that in a long time."

"Vincent?" Amanda eyes smiled.

"Yes. He called me La Luna." His voice filling her head with remembrance of the good.

"He was the gypsy." Robert had met some of her friends on their excursions. He was one of them.

"Yes." She smiled. The events that just happened seemed to fade from her face.

"it's a nice start to name. How about Owlter" Robert added as he remembered his given secret last name. "Luna Owlter, has a nice ring to it. Don't you think." Marta looked at Amanda.

"It's you." She added.

"So what is she to be?" Amanda had to get the role right. She could not falter on to this life.

"The High Priestess." Marta coined.

"Of what?" Robert looked at them.

"The tarot. Wisdom and Mystery." Amanda informed him.

"but also there is the queen of wands."

"Love and compassion. And the magician?" Amanda went on. 

"Creativity and imagination." Then Robert included.

"The lovers, Harmony and confidence." Marta looks at Helm in wonderment. _He knows the cards_. "So Luna Owlter, where will you go?"

"North perhaps. This hot weather doesn't quite agree with the moon." She smiled to them. Robert put an arm around his sister as they walked back into the house.

*

Amanda stood beside her horse. Sapphire nudged her with his nose. She lay a steady hand on him. A breath she released moved some of the hairs on his back. Amanda Helm was leaving this town as not that name but a new name. Luna Owlter. With the spy business you get use to a lot of different names. But this one was different. They were always for protection. Now this was for the rest of her life. A ship was sailing up the coast at 9am. It had been 2 days since the incident. Amanda was officially dead. Luna was in full bloom of life. Her saddle fastened on Sapphire. Robert came up beside her. His horse leads in his hand. 

"Ready to go?" She turned to face the man that had saved her life. And as she had done the same for him in a former life. 

"Yes." She said in a sweet voice. Luna held onto the horn of the saddle. Making sure her skirt was out of the way she got on. She sat on top in a side saddle fashion. Helm looked her over. The green dress made her eyes shine. Marta was nice enough to make her one. A go away and good luck present all in one.

"You ok?" He asked as he handed her Sapphire's reins.

"Yes, Robert. I'm fine." Robert shuck his head in agreement and turned to get on his horse. "Are you ready to go?" He asked again as he was on top.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" She said with a grin.

"Absolutely." He answered with a smirk.

"Good. GO!" She gave Sapphire a kick and went full gallop out from behind his shop heading to the seaport. Robert smiled to the air and followed after her.

*

Tessa watched in disguise as the Queen while she saw Amanda and Robert have one finale race. She followed in pursuit keeping a good distance behind them. 

*

Amanda sat on her horse breathing fast. Robert came up beside her. The ship was dropping off supplies and loading. 

"I win." She managed to say catching her breath.

"You shouldn't have done that. You are still healing."

"I know." She looked over at him with ancient eyes. "But I don't know when I am ever going to race my big brother again."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be waiting for that rematch."

"You better." Robert got off his horse and helped her down. They both looked to the ship.

"I can't believe it. You're going and I can say nothing to stop you." Amanda smiled into her brother's eyes. They were filling with tears as her's are. She took a breath and gazed deep into them.

" Je vous aimerai pendant toute l'heure. Jusqu' au jour où les océans tombants en panne ne viennent plus sur mes rivages. Nous serons toujours. Toujours en vol. Toujours ensemble. Le hibou et la lune, pour toujours." She told him with the love she held for him in her voice. Robert cradled her face in her hands. Tears began to come from her eyes.

"Savez que this. I vous aimera toujours. Jusqu' au jour nous nous réunissons et volons encore. Votre sont ma soeur pour toute l'éternité."

"Et vous êtes mon frère toujours." They embraced each other in a tight hug. One of the boat bells began to ring. A warning that they were about to depart. The Queen came down finally.

"Luna Owlter!" She called as she approached. Amanda looked to her as someone called her new name.

"Yes?" The Queen got off her horse and stood in front of her.

"I wanted to say good bye and bonne chance."

"Good luck to you too. And thank you. for everything." She extended her hand. The Queen took it. Before you knew it Amanda had pulled here into a hug. " Take care of him for me." She whispered in her ear. Tessa nodded. The stepped apart. "And take care of yourself. I don't want to read any stories about the death of the Queen of Swords." Tessa smiled at the comment.

"I assure you it won't happen."

"I'll make sure of it too." Robert added. The Boats bell rang again. 

"That's my boat. I got to go." She gave Robert one final tight hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I know." They separated and he gave a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."

" Toujours." The Queen handed her back her horses Reins.

"Here." Amanda took them. "And here." Amanda took the card. She turned it over in her hand. It was the Queen of Swords tarot card.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Amanda smiled at them. She gave one final kiss to Robert and went on the ship.

Robert stood there with the Queen waving their good byes to her. The ship finally began to fade into the distance. The Queen looked over at the Doctor. Tears came down his face.

"She's a strong woman. She'll be back." She said reassuring him.

"That's my sister, and you can count on it. Good day to you, my queen." He bowed to her. _His sister?_ The question raced through her head as she watched her Doctor. The Queen's lover rode back to the place he would always be. A little town, not so little to a few, called Santa Helena. Home of The Queen of Swords. She looked back toward the ship as she got on top of her horse. So many secrets and not enough time to reveal them all. The Queen Gave a final nod of respect to Amanda and rode home to her hacienda. Unknowing what the future brings. Only knowing she will have to fight to stay there.

THE END

FRENCH

(1)

Bonjour Amanda. Le long temps aucun voient. Peut-être vous devriezdescendre ici et voir. Hhmm, peut-être une certaine autre heure.

Hello Amanda. Long time no sees. Perhaps you should come down and see for yourself.. Hhmm, perhaps another time.

(2)

j'aurai mon vengence. personne interfer de volonté."

"personne pas

i will have my vengence. no one will interfer. no one will.

(3)

allons. Et nous seul combattrons. Et personne ne seront blessés.Droite? Prise toute de gagnant. Ne l'aurait pas aucune autre voie.allons.

Let's go. And we will alone fight. And no one will be hurt. Right?Winner take all. Wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go.

(4)

Je vous aimerai pendant toute l'heure. Jusqu' au jour où les océans

tombants en panne ne viennent plus sur mes rivages. Nous serons

toujours. Toujours en vol. Toujours ensemble. Le hibou et la lune,

pour toujours.

I will love you for all time. Till the day when the crashing oceans no longer come upon my shores. We will always be. Always in flight. Always together. The owl and the moon, forever.

(5)

Savez que this.I vous aimera toujours. Jusqu' au jour nous nous

réunissons et volons encore. Votre sont ma soeur pour toute

l'éternité. Et vous êtes mon frère toujours.

Know this.I will always love you. Till the day we meet and fly again. Your are my sister for all eternity. And you are my brother always.


End file.
